


Specify, John

by kristenthelia



Series: Scenes of Speech [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenthelia/pseuds/kristenthelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to clean out the refrigerator and ends up causing more problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specify, John

"Sherlock! What is this?"

"Experiment."

"What have I told you about keeping your experiments in the fridge?"

"I don't remember."

"Don't tell me… you deleted it."

"Maybe."

"Well, it's going in the trash."

"What? No!"

"That got your attention."

"John, you can't throw away my experiments!"

"Yes, Sherlock, I can. It's unsanitary."

"That was several weeks of patient and painstaking work!"

"Oh, go and mope about it on the sofa."

"I resent that, John."

"More like  _resemble._ "

"John – Hey!  _What are you doing?_ "

"I am cleaning the flat."

"Why?"

"Because it's been months since this place has had a good cleaning. It's about time for it."

"The flat is  _fine_ , John."

"So says the man who can't even sleep on his own bed."

"It's just taking up space and I never use it – Hey, STOP IT!"

"No, Sherlock. I know you're not used to hearing that from me, but I will not. Oh, stop digging through the trash."

"I wouldn't have to, if you would stop throwing away my experiments."

"I wouldn't throw them away if they weren't next to my food. Do you know what food is?"

"I am aware of the concept."

"Then you know that having potentially harmful chemicals, molds, and fungi next to your food is not desirable."

"The food is not even being used though! I never see you eat it."

"Yes, because I am terrified you've done something to it."

"I would never harm your food, John."

"Oh really? What about that time you purposefully put a roofie in my drink?"

"… That was accident."

"And you say you don't make mistakes."

"It's not my fault you drank it! It was meant for Anderson!"

"That doesn't make it all right Sherlock.  _Stop putting the hand back in the freezer._ "

"Where else am I going to put it?"

"At St. Barts. With Molly."

"I'm not always at Barts though. How am I supposed to watch it?"

"You know what I'll make a deal with you: You promise you keep your experiments out of the kitchen, and I'll promise to stop nagging you about it. Deal?"

"Deal, Dr. Watson. Now would you please give me my hand?"

"Sure, here… Hey, where are you going?"

"To store it in Mrs. Hudson's freezer."

"Sherlock!"

"You just said not in the kitchen. You never specified anywhere else."

"Oh, she's going to kill us…"


End file.
